b:Em
by Anbisja
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a fight and Edward leaves to comfort Rosalie. That leaves Bella and Emmett alone... Oh noes!...? *smutsmutsmut*


A/N

For real for real A/U Guys :3

I didn't know what was going on. One moment Edward and I were hanging out in his room, the next I was alone. He was gone in a blink of an eye. The last I remember was hearing Emmett and Rosalie yelling. Not loud enough for me to make out, but loud enough for Edward to hear. Not that he needed to. I heard more yelling this time I recognized Edward's voice among the noise. I snuck toward the door to see what the commotion was all about when Edward came back into the room looking rather frustrated. He came in so suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed.

"Dammit." He cursed to himself.

"What's the matter Edward?" He looked at me and sighed. He sat next to me on our bed and held my hands. "I need to go out for a moment. Rosalie and Emmett are fighting and she wants me to accompany her to hunt. It helps her clear her mind." I nodded my head. He leaned in to kiss me and his lips brushed mine in a hurried way. It was a little unnerving. His lips lingered on mine for a second, and he rushed off.

"Great." I whispered to myself. I was here all alone. Good thing I drove here. I picked up my jacket and headed out of the house.

When I got to the front door, Emmett was standing right in front of it.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" He cocked his head to one side as he asked me. I mimicked him and said,

"Not much, just heading out." I smiled as I walked forward, but he didn't move. "Excuse me Emmett." I started to put my hand on his shoulder to move him aside. Instead of following my guidance, because I know I couldn't actually physically move him, he stood there like a brick wall in my way. "Do you mind moving?" I looked up at him and I notice something odd. His eyes were a pitch black, like he hadn't fed in a while, but I knew that they had just gone recently.

"You know Bella, you really are quite beautiful." He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair. My heart started beating out of my throat. I was with Edward, but I still found the other Cullen men to be amazingly good looking too. I blinked hard and stared at him.

"What are you getting at Emmett? You're in my way." I was getting impatient. He caressed my face with his bear paw of a hand and softly stroked my cheek.

"Would you like to know what Rosalie and I were fighting about?" It caught me off guard that he had thrown that out there like that, but it wasn't any of my business.

"Not really Emmett." Was he testing my patience? It was wearing thin. He chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"What if it was about you?" This caught me off guard. I stared up at him looking for what I don't know, but whatever it was it wasn't there. "I thought so." He laughed and pushed away from the door and walked toward me. "Rosalie has seen the way I look at you. She's jealous. Of course I don't love you like I do Rosalie, but I still want to feel your warm body against mine." My heart beat so fast, I thought he could hear it.

"W-what's going on Emmett?" My breathing was heavy and I got this sneaking feeling we were the only ones in the house.

"I want you Bella. I want to touch you all over. I want to know what it's like to be inside of you, to make you scream." I watched as his eyes took in my body as he spoke. He licked his lips as he came closer to me. It was then that I noticed I really did excite him. He caught me staring and started to undo his jeans.

"Uhh.. E-Emmett, what are you um d-doing?" He was inches away from me. I didn't know what to do. He started to lean into me, "But Edward…" He kissed my neck and whispered against my skin,

"He knows.."

"What?!" I suddenly wasn't so intoxicated anymore. I pushed as hard as I could to get away from him. "What the hell is going on?" I couldn't believe that Edward would betray me like that.

"He's seen the way you look at us too. You think we don't notice?" I was still in shock, but steadily, I was getting angrier by the second. "Bella.." He closed the distance between us quickly and pressed his mouth against mine. It was nowhere near as gentle as Edward's kisses, but rough was nice too. Then I tasted it. Blood. He'd kissed me so hard that he broke skin. Slowly he pulled back from me and just by the look in his face I knew he tasted it too. With a smoldering look in his eyes he whispered "I'm sorry.." Next thing I knew I was flung face down onto the floor, and my clothes ripped off of me.

"Emmett.. What are you…?" I then felt his hard body against my back as he licked me from my shoulder to my ear. He was naked too. Without any warning he pounded himself into me. "OH oW EMMETT!" I struggled to lift myself from the floor, but he grabbed my hips as I got to my knees he rammed into me again. "Ahhn.. Emmett…" I felt his grip on my sides get tighter but one hand came off of my hip to caress my back. I felt him come out of me slowly just to feel him thrust right back into me. The hand on my back went from caressing to scratching. He leaned in to kiss my back and whisper in my ear,

"Forgive me.." as the last vowel left his mouth I felt his nails dig into my skin. I tried to turn and face him, but he shoved my face down into the floor.

"Emmet, whatever you're thinking… please… no.." I heard him take in a deep breath and felt his nails dig trenches down the length of my spine. I cried out in, what surprised me, a mixture of pain and pleasure. But the pleasure turned into horror when I could smell the blood that has been spilt. "Emmett.. am I… Bleeding..?" I could hear a rumbling deep within his chest.

"Mmmm… yes. Yes you are bleeding." He sounded... Excited. I felt him lean over and lick the wounds he had just created.

"Emmett you.. can't…" But it was too late. He pushed into me harder this time making me yelp with each move he made.

"Bella…. You taste so good." He growled. He turned my over onto my back and pinned me to the ground. He bent over to kiss me, and like before it tasted like blood, but this time from the wounds he made on my back. He kicked my legs apart and re-took his place inside of me. I writhed underneath him, partially to get away, but then again… he felt amazing inside of me. With one hand clenched around my wrists, he fondled my breasts with the other. "Ohh… Edward will not be happy with me." he sounded pleased more than apologetic, but then I realized what he was going to do, like my back, he dug his nails into my chest just enough for me to bleed. He bent over and licked the blood off of me.

"W-what.. are you doing..?? E-EMMETT??!" I could not tell if I was more scared or excited. When he licked at my fresh wounds, felt a sensation through my body. I didn't know whether to scream in pain or pleasure, so I picked the less scary of the two. I raised my hips to meet his and thrust in rhythm with him.

"Ahnnn Bella," He lifted me up and laid back so that I could ride him into orgasm. I let him guide my hips back and forth on top of him. As I got closer and closer to my climax, I leaned over and watched my blood drip down my arms and onto his chest.

"I'm so close… Emmett… please…" He lifted me to a hovering position above me and he thrust into me with such a force, I climaxed that instant. It wasn't long before he too came to orgasm. I slumped over him feeling the slick texture of my sweat and blood. The smell finally caught up with me and I looked up at Emmett who suddenly looked normal despite all of the blood. "What… w-what's… happe…" I do not remember much else after that other than waking up in Edward's bed.

__

A/N:

Second one today! Huzzah! So, I liked the blood /squee. I hope you guys did. I didn't feel like writing an end explanation.. I wanted her to wake up to Edward, but I'd have to write out all the questions Bella has for him. Lol. Maybe I'll do that some other time. But there may or may not be smut in the questioning. So.. we'll see :D

P.S:

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone of them is appreciated!


End file.
